


just us here

by imaginedecember



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedecember/pseuds/imaginedecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Jack in space minecraft, based on the prompt given by aspiringanimatoraa on tumblr. In short, Jack is making a house while Ryan is tending to the garden in minecraft during space and beautiful fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just us here

"I’ve trapped the cows, now what?"

Ryan stood there amongst the new ground in space, staring at the different materials and trying to match them to the familiar materials in Achievement City. A hand grazing his made him pause. 

"You can help with the house. I don’t care what you do."

The man’s soothing voice, though not quite as deep as his, rumbled through his mind. It snapped him from his reverie as he glanced at the man beside him. Jack was fixing his tunic, pulling it and settling it further down his body. It had bunched up when he had reached for the right materials for the cozy one story house he had made. Smiling, Ryan smoothed out the tunic, running his fingers along the frayed pieces of thread. 

"Well, I would fix the holes but I think making a garden to have food would be better." Jack chuckled, kissing Ryan on the cheek. 

"Always the one to worry about me first. How charming." Ryan rolled his eyes as he pushed Jack gingerly towards the house. 

"Just finish making what you do best." Jack saluted him before returning to the house behind them. Ryan peered at the fertile ground beyond him. He had the necessary tools to make wheat and sugar cane and when he was done with that, he could return to the wilderness to gather meat. As he gathered the pouches of sugar, he glanced behind him at the home that Jack had affectionately built them. 

The blocks were solid, put into place with the utmost care. There were two beds pushed together, a crafting table, a furnace and even extra luxuries like a bookcase along the back wall. He had thought of the essentials and everything beyond. 

It was strangely normal to Ryan. Jack was the mother that focused on the household chores and Ryan was the protector and the provider. It was only at the end of the day that they shared talents. It was only during dinner did they relax and let the other do what they would normally refuse earlier in the day. 

When Ryan had made sugarcane and it was tall enough that it had made shadows on the ground, he disappeared into the woods and went on a hunting trip. As he tracked down a wandering pig, Ryan let his thoughts wander again. 

Jack and him were perfect. They oddly came together without them really knowing. It was when Jack had grabbed his hand in the middle of the night and Ryan had returned it with a warm kiss at the back of his neck did they pause. 

They had been going in free fall for a while. They never thought, only felt and did. It was oddly against what they normally did. Ryan was analytical. He always thought, wondered and observed. How did he not think of Jack consciously? 

Maybe that was what Ryan loved about Jack. Jack made him break that analytical part of his brain, made him feel beyond his usual comfort zone. His love with Jack was easy, simple and there was no need to think about it because it was a normal progression. Oddly enough Ryan knew it was always going to be Jack. As soon as he saw those eyes and felt the scratch of his beard whenever he leant too close to tell him something or look at a wound, he knew. 

"Ryan."

And there was his voice again, pulling him from his thoughts. During his reverie, Ryan had managed to slaughter the pig. The meat laid around him, waiting for him to collect it. He watched as Jack grasped each piece, tucking them inside cow hide and different wrappings to keep the meat fresh until they made it back to the house. 

"Sorry, I was thinking."

Jack laughed, shaking his head as he tucked the covered meats underneath his armpit. Using his free hand, he hooked it around Ryan’s hip. Pulling the man to him, Jack pressed his lips softly against the other’s. 

"You’re always thinking. What is it about this time?" The hand running through his hair lulled Ryan like sweet, languid honey. 

"Just us. How simple it is. It’s nice." The words were too simple and it left a bitter taste in Ryan’s mouth but Jack understood. He always did. Beginning to walk, Jack pulled Ryan along to the house. 

"Let’s just have soup tonight. Something easy while we lay in bed. I managed to put torches up so we can see at night." 

And again it was easy, domestic. In the end, it was nice to have someone like Jack to come home to. It was a privilege to be able to love a man like him and to be loved by a man like him and Ryan couldn’t be happier.


End file.
